An increasingly large amount of information is produced on the WEB (e.g., the internet), and users of the WEB wish to quickly find and view desired information, as retrieved from the vast sea of information available on the WEB. As a result, search strategies for rapidly and accurately finding user-desired information are continually a focus of web portal sites and search engines, and such technologies are continually being developed daily.